The Hatake Twins Kagura and Takome's First training session
TakomeAkimichi: -Takome wakes up very early in the morning. She is determined to get some training done with her twin brother today. So Takome gather's all of her things and makes breakfast for her and her twin brother before she leaves to head to the gate. As soon as Takome finishes her breakfast she rushes out the door heading towards the gate but not before leaving a note for her twin brother Kagura, letting him know that she made him breakfast and wants to train with him today. Takome decides as soon as she goes out the front door that she wants to jog the entire way to the gate, to help prepare herself for the training she plans to do with Kagura today. She starts jogging and makes it to the gate in exactly 5 minutes from leaving her house. Takome sits down on one of the benches near the gate, she takes out one of her sketch books and sketches a little bit while she waits for her twin brother Kagura to show up for their training.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura woud be in the training fields working on his Taijutsu charging them with his lightning style jutsu trying to preform attacks like the past Raikages. He would take post and set them up preforming combos of Lightning charged attacks trying everything he could to preform them as fast and as strong as possible. Then Kagura would stop and think to himself-"When I get a squad, I'll be the strongest on in that squad."-Then he would stop for a moment to catch his breath and then repeat the proccess but this time trying to preform the Lightning Hammer jutsu he had heard about when he was under the care of his Uncle Kenji but he would fail in the proccess of trying to knock the post over- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would continue to wait for her twin brother, but she would grow tiresome. She would close her sketch book while picking up her sketch book and sketching materials and putting them away. Takome would then set her pack with all of the things she had gather from home and brought with her in it down on the bench. Next Takome would crave a target into the tree near the bench where she had been sitting and begin target practicing while she waited for Kagura. Then Takome takes a jumps back a few feet, she would take the five kunai she had trapped to her leg and begin throwing them at the tree aiming for the bullseye. The first two kunai miss the tree, then the third kunai would hit the third line from the bullseye, but the last two kunai would hit the bullseye. As Takome hits the bullseye she would smile and then smirk.- I got this no problem. I am going to become the strongest shinobi along with my twin brother Kagure no matter how much training it takes. -She would gather her kunai from the tree and continue with her target practice. But while Takome continue her target practice she would pause every few moments to look and see if Kagura had arrive at the gate yet, but continues to wait patiently for her twin brother.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would stop his training and the look at his hand saying to himself-"I have to master The Lightning Hammer."-Then he would leave the training grounds heading to to Village gates trying gates thinking to out loud-"I wonder if Takome is awake."-Then Kagura would then arrive at the gates and see his sister throwing Kunais at a tree so he would hop onto a branch of the tree looking down at her-"Why goodmorning sister."-He would say squating on the branch looking down at her- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would be holding a one kunai left as she is greeted by her twin brother Kagure. She would throw the kunai at him but purposely miss.- Good morning brother. Your late, you know that. I assume you were at the training grounds trying to perfect the lightning hammer Uncle Kenji was teaching you before he died? -Takome would tilt her head downwards and frown a bit as she mentioned her Uncle's name. For she still really misses him and will continue to miss him until the ends of time or until she drew her last breathe. Takome would then smile at Kagura.- So you ready to train with your twin sister Kagura? We are going to train the lightning hammer together understand. You remember what Uncle Kenji said about practicing that jutsu, we must practice it together. It is dangerous to practice such a jutsu by ourselves. -She would smile and then smirk.- Now give me 20 pushups for being late. Then we shall go for a run to build up our stamina okay? -Takome would wait for her brother's respond to everything she had just said.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would fall out of the tree when the kunai was thrown in his direction-" I know he said not prefect it alon but still, I specialize in Lighting Just as you with Water, so if anything you will need to prefect your Water Drill jutsu Kenji tought you. and those push ups are somewhere else if you expect them to be here with me haha"-Kagura would say jokefully to his sister standing to his feet looking to her as he spoke. Then would crack his knuckles and loosen his body up-" I'll run with you but ya know I just got here from a run so ehh."- Kagura would stop loosening up and look to his sister with serious eyes-" Also sister if you plan on working with me on prefecting Lightning Hammer, you have a lot of catching up to do." TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smirk, then smile at him.- You know I was being serious about those push ups. But I understand, what your saying. -She would stretch a bit before she and her brother began their run. Then Takome would look at Kagura and giggle.- Yes I know brother but you forget I can do lightning jutsu as well. So we can help one another, you can help me with lightning and I can help you with water. That's what family and best friends are for silly, to help each other. But yeah I do need to perfect the Water Drill Jutsu, your right about that. -Takome would place a hand on her twin brother's shoulder and look at him with a serious face.- Now let's go for a run, we shall start here and run to the training grounds and back, understand? We will try to do it within a time of a max of 10 minutes or less. -She would make a stance and prepare to start running with Kagura. As Takome prepares to take this run with him, she would smile at her twin.- On your marks, get ready, get set, Go!!! Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would dash off straight into the training grounds direction doing his best to speed himself up with everystride he took. Then he say to himself-"I'm going to be the fastest shinobi alive"-Then he would smirk and continue running not taking even a second to look back, left or right, but instead shouting-"Come on sis!"-Speeding up a little more and then would hold his speed- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would laugh and smile as she pasted Kagura. She would continue to speed up while shouting- Who you telling to come on sis to, you come on bro! Don't tell me you forgot whose the faster twin. -Takome would smile and giggle as she continues to speed to the training grounds. She would not look at her brother but Takome would giggle hoping her brother doesn't take her being faster the wrong way or get upset with her. Takome would hand him a taco if he were to get upset though, after all Kagura couldn't resist her homemade tacos. She would make it to the training grounds and stop taking a few deep breathes and then exhaling them. While she waiting for her twin brother to catch up and as soon as he caught up to her, Takome would begin running back to the gates.- 'Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would be waiting for her behind a rock and would shoot up-" Thank you for showing up finally! I was waiting forever"-Kagura would look to his sister with tired eyes-"I thought I lost you for a bit, if realised when I started speeding up I lightning cloned myself to maintain my speed in the clones body to make you think you beat me, while the real me was increasing my speed in the trees about you hence all the leafs on the ground. Sis you have to think around my moves remember that."- Kagura would say in a serious tone while the clone would show up catching his breath right next to Takome and then would disappear as Kagura looked to his sister and would smirk-' 'TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smile and burst out laughing.- Haha pulling the same old tricks as you did when we were training with Uncle Kenji huh? -Takome would put on a serious face and she would disappear as a puff of smoke took her place while she disappeared. She would rush up to Kagura tackling him as she made him fall off the rock. Takome would giggle and smile while getting up off her brother.- Haha nice try though Kagura. But like I said before you forget who your twin sister is. Care to try again silly little twin brother. -She would hold out a hand and help Kagura up. Then she would say in a friendly and sisterly voice- Brother it's getting late shall we continue this training another time. -As Takome says this to Kagura she would prepare to begin running back to the gates to grab her things from off the bench. So we both shall head home with a good day's worth of training.-' 'Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would stand up and would sit back on the rock-"You go ahead home sis, I am going to stay here a bit longer and work on the Lightning Hammer, I have to prefect it before I am assigned to a squad so I can blow the others away with my advanced speed and strength. No one but the sensei will be able to touch this skill."-He would say closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.-' 'TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would get up and sit on the rock with Kagura. Then she would punch him in the arm really hard.- What did I say about training alone. You can continue practicing the Lightning Hammer another time. You have plenty of time to practice. Are you really going to ignore and dishonor our uncle by not doing as he asked. Again as I said before you know uncle said it was too dangerous to practice these jutsu's alone. Now come home with me Kagura, please. You said you are tired, come home and rest. -Takome would rest her head on her twin's shoulder and wait for his response.-' Category:Training RP